The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to a redundant, adaptable slip ring for downhole power and communications.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Downhole drilling assemblies and tools may include portions that are rotationally independent, both in terms of direction and speed. These rotationally independent portions, however, typically utilize the same power source and communications channels. Accordingly, power and/or communications must be transmitted across an interface between the rotationally independent portions.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.